


Tricks

by LadyBrooke



Series: Really, Curufin? - Tales of a Conceited Child [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros didn't expect to find one of his brothers in a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks Challenge "Stuck"
> 
> And more smartass kid!Curufin, because he's fun to write.

“Maedhros!”

Maedhros looked around as he heard his name, frowning when he realized it was coming from a hole in the ground. Looking into it he saw one of his brothers.

“Curufin?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Curufin replied, looking up at his brother. “Will you help me out?”

“Why are you down there to begin with?” Maedhros said. As he spoke, he began to drop his bags on the ground, preparing to help his brother out.

“I was trying to scare Finrod. He ran, I fell, and now I’m stuck.” Curufin reached his arms up as Maedhros stretched down into the hole.

Maedhros smiled at his brother’s pout, before pulling him up. “I suppose you won’t be doing that anymore?”

“Not until I’m tall enough to get out of the holes on my own,” Curufin smirked.

“Curufin.”

“Very well. I won’t do it anymore if your highness would prefer I not,” Curufin said. Maedhros raised an eyebrow and then shook his head, hoping that Curufin would eventually outgrow his love for tricking Finrod when they were adults.


End file.
